S
Plot Setting: FREEDOM HQ- TAILS LAB- 12:21 PM As the mist started to clear and the rumbling in the Lab begins to stop, our heroes are confused as to what the chaos emeralds did at the exact moment. Tails: Is everyone alright? Chris: Yeah..... I think the earthquake stopped. That was a powerful reaction. Unknown voice: It was quit indeed... Our heroes look into the mist as they spot a purple hedgehog with a unknown symbol on his chest resembling a chaos emerald. His chakra was soon hidden yet so powerful that it was like he was holding back and appears to be letting off a small percentage of his power. - Screen cuts black Sonic The Hedgehog Intro: Track: Prelude to Conflict Recap: "Last Season on Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic faced a bunch of new foes. From Shadow defeating his own species The Black Arms Race. To Sonic transforming into Hyper Sonic and putting a end to the Evil Metallix plans. Our heroes then meet with Silver from 20 years in the future who tells Sonic about a duo of Androids planning on destroying Mobius. Our heroes train and fought just for them to learn that the androids they defeated weren't the ones from Silver's Timeline. They discover Aeon on Fiona which they are beaten badly by the mecha duo. After the chaos emeralds energy seems to be depleting, Tails creates a machine capable of giving the emeralds a charge up. But as the energy is too much the mysterious hedgehog arrives. Now we finally learn the indentity of the hedgehog. Who is he? And what plans does he have for the Freedom Fighters? The Long awaited season has arrived find out today!" Back at Freedom HQ: Sally Acorn: Umm.. guys who is that? Knuckles The Echidna: I don't know. I never seen this guy before. The hedgehog grins devieously as he explains why he's here. Bedlam: I know there was gonna be a bit of confusion. But allow me to explain. You see my name is Bedlam..and I'm the Moderator of the chaos emeralds! Rotor Walrus: Moderator of the chaos emeralds? Is that even a thing? Sally Acorn: Ok Bedlam, are you the creator of the chaos emeralds. Bedlam: No I act as an Overseer of each emerald Princess Sally Acorn. Everyone becomes uncomfortable after Bedlam just saying Sally's name. Sally Acorn: How do you know my name?! Bedlam. I know all your names! Knuckles, Tails. Chris, Shadow, all of you guys. I guess you can say I've been watching you for a very long time. Now lets just say we all may be in a crisis because of you all. Miles Tails Prower: What do you mean? Bedlam: All your guys selfish lust for the chaos emeralds energy made them weaker. It's negative chaos energy is beginning to manifest Knuckles: Alright Bedlam cut your act! Now what do you want with us?! Chris-13: Yeah why have you been watching us? Bedlam: Just know I've been watching this planet with you guys on it for a while. It's your selfish